Snow Day
by Chazzam
Summary: Just a little Kitty!Kurt/Puppy!Blaine holiday drabble.  So fluffy  both literally and figuratively  it might make your teeth fall out, so be warned.


**A/N: **Here, have an ultra-fluffy Kitty!Kurt/Puppy!Blaine drabble. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out on writing one much longer...

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Day<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt! Wake up, Kurt! You have to see what's outside! It's like it's raining but it <em>isn't<em> rain, Kurt, it's like magic! I think it's magic! Do you think Brittany will take me outside to see what it tastes like and smells like and feels like, Kurt? Do you? Kurt!"

Blaine whined and pawed at the closed bedroom door, staring up at that round things the humans used to make the doors open. If only Blaine could figure out how to use those things, his whole life would change. He was still too small to reach, but Kurt kept telling him he would get bigger. Blaine wondered how big. He wondered if he would get much bigger than Kurt. He wondered if he would get as big as that _really_ big dog he sometimes saw when Brittany took him for walks. He kind of hoped so, because once that dog had chased Kurt until he was stuck in a tree and he cried and cried and was _so scared_ and Blaine couldn't get him down.

Blaine wanted to be big enough to stop all the other dogs from chasing Kurt.

"_Kurt!"_ Blaine was getting anxious. The white stuff hadn't been there when Brittany's mother had taken Blaine for his walk earlier in the morning, and he _really_ wanted to show Kurt the white stuff, he _had _to see what he thought of it, and if he didn't show him soon he was sure he might actually die.

Blaine heard movement behind the door, and he sat back and perked up his ears. It was only a few seconds before Brittany opened the door, her eyes sleepy and her lips smiling, Kurt winding around her ankles.

"Hi, Blaine. Do you need to go out? Or did you just miss Kurt?"

"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine dove at him and licked his face. "You have to see what's outside, Kurt!" Blaine ran into Brittany's room and tried to jump onto her window seat, but he was too small. He put his front paws up on the seat and turned around and stared at her with a tiny whimper.

Brittany laughed and lifted Blaine's little body onto the window seat, picking Kurt up so that all threee of them could look outside.

Kurt stretched elegantly and climbed down from Brittany's lap, settling against Blaine's side.

"It's snow, Blaine," Kurt explained. "It happened last year too. First they hang up all the colorful lights outside, and then there's snow, and then they bring a tree into the house."

Blaine stared at him. "A _tree? _In the _house?" _Kurt blinked knowingly. Blaine wagged his tail in delight. Kurt was a year older than him, and he remembered things that Blaine had never seen before. Kurt was so smart to remember. Sometimes Blaine couldn't even remember what he'd had for table scraps the night before.

"Yes, but you aren't to climb the tree, Blaine. The humans get very upset if you try. And you should try not to play with the shiny things they hang on it either. They aren't really toys, even though they do look like them."

Blaine hung his head a bit. "I'll try, Kurt. I'm not always good like you, though. I don't always remember what is a toy and what isn't."

Kurt leaned into him and nuzzled Blaine's fluffy cheek. "It's okay, Blaine, I play with the shiny things sometimes anyway. And last year I climbed the tree four times before I got sprayed with the bottle."

"_Four times_, Kurt?"

Kurt began to lick his paw elegantly. "Well. It is a _tree_, Blaine. Don't ask me to explain humans to you. But if you don't want to get sprayed with the bottle, you should leave the tree alone."

Blaine fidgeted nervously. But a tree full of shiny things sounded like so much _fun._ How was he supposed to leave something like that alone?

"At least," Kurt added slyly, "Until we're alone in the house and the humans can't see us."

Blaine tried not to make too obvious a noise of delight.

Brittany rubbed each of them behind the ears and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower and then you want to go play in the snow, Blaine?" Blaine wagged his tail in excitement. "Okay. I'll be right back. And if either of you smoke while I'm gone I'll know, so don't even think about it."

Blaine settled into the window seat happily and watched the white stuff falling to the ground outside. It seemed like there was more of it than before.

"Kurt," he asked, suddenly nervous, "what about the snow? Are we really allowed to play in it? It isn't like the tree, is it?"

Kurt purred softly and began to groom Blaine's ear. Blaine felt his eyes sink slowly closed.

"No," Kurt answered after a moment. "The snow is different. You can play in it all you like. You can even eat it and it's full of so many smells."

Blaine sighed as Kurt went back to grooming him. "Is that really true, Kurt? Not just a story?"

"Not just a story," Kurt agreed. "It's cold and it feels funny under your paws at first, and sometimes it gets so deep that your legs sink in. But it's fun to play in too. I think you're going to like it, Blaine."

"Will you come outside with us when Brittany takes me, Kurt?"

Kurt settled against Blaine's warm belly, and Blaine draped a paw over him, drawing him close.

"Of course I will, Blaine. Last year I didn't have a friend to play with in the snow. But now I have you. It's going to be so much more fun this time."

Blaine squirmed happily. "You're my best friend, Kurt," he said earnestly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt sighed. Blaine opened a single eye to take one last peek at the snow that awaited them in the world outside, before drifting off to sleep against the soothing rumble of Kurt's steady purring.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always lovely and appreciated!<em> ;)


End file.
